personafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Persona X Skills
Physical Pierce Single Target= |-| Multi-Target= Magic Skills Fire *All Fire skills have a rare chance of inflicting Burn after the target receives damage, except for Titanomachia. *Burn causes minor damage after action and induces Wind/Nuclear Technical damage. Water *All Fire skills have a rare chance of inflicting Burn after the target receives damage, except for Titanomachia. *Burn causes minor damage after action and induces Wind/Nuclear Technical damage. Earth *All Earth skills have a rare chance of inflicting Petrified after the target receives damage. *Petrified disables action for 3 turns. Ice *All Ice skills have a rare chance of inflicting Freeze after the target receives damage. *Freeze disables action and Physical resistance for 1 turn and induces Phys/Nuclear Technical damage. *Freeze wears off automatically when the target receives damage. Electric *All Electric skills have a rare chance of inflicting Shock after the target receives damage. *Shock disables action for 1 turn and induces Phys/Nuclear Technical damage. *Shock has a chance of infecting anyone who has performed basic melee attack on the Shocked target. Wind * All Wind skills gain Technical damage bonus to enemies under Burn. Psychokinesis *All Psy skills gain Technical damage bonus to enemies under any mental ailment. Nuclear *All Nuclear skills gain Technical damage bonus to enemies under Burn, Freeze or Shock. Light Dark Almighty Ailment Physiological= * Ailments inflicted by these skills can be specifically cured by Patra or Me Patra. * Dizzy and Sleep induce Technical damage if the target does not drain/repel/void the attack. * Dizzy greatly reduces attack accuracy. * Forget disables using any Persona skill. * Sleep disables action but recovers little HP and SP each turn ** Sleep wears off immediately when the target receives damage. * Hunger greatly reduces attack power but drains "Big Bang Challenge" and wears off afterward. ** Skills which inflict Hunger are exclusive to enemies but the ailment is not considered "special". |-| Mental= * Ailments inflicted by these skills can be specifically cured by Energy Drop or Energy Shower. * These ailments induce Psy Technical damage. * Confuse: Ignores command and either "does nothing", "throws some money to opponent", "uses an item" or "throws an item to opponent". ** The amount of money or value of item tossed depends on the Luck stat of the one who inflicts the status. * Fear: Likely to ignore command or run away from non-compulsory battle. * Despair: Disables action, loses some SP each turn and renders unconscious after 3 turns. ** Despair does not wear off itself, unlike the rest of the ailments. * Rage: Increase attack power but reduces defense, ignores command and always uses melee attack. * Brainwash: Ignores command and either "heals enemy", "casts buff on enemy" or "attacks ally". Heal/Assist Skills Healing Support Negatable= *Buff and debuff skills which can counter each other and be negated by Dekaja or Dekunda. |-| Non-negatable= * Buff skills which cannot be negated. |-| Shields= |-| Negation= * All elemental break skills cannot negate the wall of correlated element. Passive Skills Counter= *Better counter skill overrides worse counterpart. |-| Offensive= *All amplifying skills of elemental damage stack multiplicatively. |-| Defensive= If there are more than one resistance skills or attributes against one type of attack or ailment, higher ranking skill or attribute overrides the lower ones: Absorb > Repel > Null > Resist > Innate weakness. |-| Evasion= * Individual elemental Evade skill overrides its Dodge counterpart. |-| Recovery= |-| Once per battle= |-| Post-battle effect= *Better Growth skill overrides worse counterpart.